A ball grid array (BGA) is a set of conducting bumps on an insulating substrate. Each ball in the BGA may be an isolated electrical connection to a circuit node in an integrated circuit (IC) that is attached to the insulating substrate. The IC may rest on an opposite side of the insulating substrate from the BGA, with one or more balls of the BGA connecting to various nodes on the IC. The balls in the BGA may be spaced in a grid array, with each row and column separated by a distance known as a pitch.